Dragon Warriors
The Dragon Warriors are an Alliance adventuring guild, created by the late Rastenkeinen Darkweaver. History In the aftermath of the Second War, Rastenkeinen Darkweaver sought a way to seek out and destroy any remaining Horde forces that may still be fighting the Alliance, as well as to combat any other threats that may emerge. At the same time, he also sought to increase his knowledge of the arcane and practice and refine the skills he possessed (That and, frankly, he just liked blowing stuff up). The Alliance military, however, was already winding down and demobilizing troops, while several of its member states were considering leaving. As an alternative to direct military action, Rastenkeinen instead decided that he would form a small, dedicated adventuring band. Within a month, he had found a group of like-minded individuals of several different races and occupations, and they set out. Despite their small size, the group's members were made up of professionals who were (usually) experts in their chosen fields, in many ways, they represented some of the best that the Alliance had to offer. Initially dealing with renegade Orcs in Lordaeron, the group's adventures took them across the length of the continent, from the cold peaks of Alterac to the steaming jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. Besides members of the Horde, they fought various other enemies; wild beasts, Trolls, the Syndicate, Ogres and the like. Even though their fortunes ebbed and flowed, the guild remained constantly in action. Their one true failure came when a single incompetent member released a dangerous necromancer because "he seemed like a nice guy". A series of events saw the guild head back to Stormwind, just before the start of the third war. This proved to be fortunate, as it meant that they managed to avoid the rise of the Scourge and the destruction of Lordaeron. Taking shelter in Stormwind, the guild remained relatively inactive for several years before reforming and recruiting a number of new members. However, their luck would not last. A few years later while fighting the forces of the Dark Horde in Redridge. The Dragon Warriors ventured into a small keep on the border between Redridge and the Burning Steppes, aiming to clear out the Orc presence there. Unfortunately, the Orc forces proved to be too strong for the group; Rastenkeinen was killed, along with all but three of its members; his second in command, Cheery Flamethrower as well as a pair of new recruits, Durgan Badashkid and Joe Momma. Now the defacto leader, Cheery returned to Stormwind to rebuild the guild with what resources she had available. While not at its original strength, the guild now boasts ten members, a capable size to handle most situations. Membership At present, there are no fixed rules for joining the Dragon Warriors. Instead, their recruitment policy consists of Cheery grabbing anyone who she can, regardless of ability or suitability to the rest of the guild. This does occasionally result in them gaining actually capable members; however the result is usually that their members are incompetents who couldn't get into any other guild. Current Members *Cheery Flamethrower (Defacto leader) *Joe Momma *Durgan Badashkid *Cryden Shadowleaf *Lucille Ravenwynd *Markos Blackhand *Ellis Islington *Clancy Ryanson *Balvin Hammerlock *Larry R. Darkweaver *Krondasz Brunnigan *Berserk Jenkins *Atabourne Jenkinsson (no relation) *Banei Jaam (also no relation) Former Members *Rastenkeinen Darkweaver (Original leader, deceased) *Kala Kusgar (Missing in action, presumed deceased) *Rhandt Cadfael (Discharged for incompetence) *Baxter (Discharged for misconduct) Associates *Vin'dalau *Jeremy Stoat-Ermine Trivia *The Dragon Warriors are often mistaken for the Dragon Knights, the Dragon Lair, the Gold Dragons, the Ryu Shensi, the DRAGON HUNTERS or Generic Dragon Guild #12 * Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Guilds category:Articles by Darthfish